


Five minutes before I say goodbye

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Gen, Happy, Sad, Timkon, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake of the New 52 and tired of everything happening to him at the current time...</p><p>Two part story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1,2,3,4,5

 

 

Tim peered over the edge of a sky rise building. His tired eyes glanced down far below, watching the car lights dance as if they were shooting stars in the night sky.  He took a heavy breath, inhaling the smog covered air. He exhaled it out, letting his already tired body fall forward over the railing. He closed his eyes as he let gravity take control. The warm summer air rushing past him in a roaring blur.

1 minute

Forget how to fly.

2 minutes

It’s too late to try.

3 minuets

I want to cry.

4 minuets

I don’t want to die.

5 minuets

I guess this is goodbye…

In the distance, Gotham City’s Clock struck 12 o’clock, ringing in a new day. No one heard a body drop. 


	2. Because someone was there to catch him when he fell….

In the distance, Gotham City’s Clock struck 12 o’clock, ringing in a new day. No one heard a body drop.

 

Because someone was there to catch him when he fell….

1 minuet

I hear something drop.

2 minutes

Someone has given up.

3 minuets

I can hear you crying.

4 minuets

I want you to stop.

5 minuets

Forgive me for what I have done.

 

Superboy held tight to the boy in his arms, a very angered look crossed his face. Tim looked up from this position in the bridle style hold, flabbergasted by the person who held him. Kon had enough with the bird brain idiot in his arms and his foolish stunt.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?”

Tim pushed himself back as far as he could in Kon’s arms, trying to figure a way out of the situation he was in. His struggling only resulted in the super clone to hold him tighter.

“Let me go SuperBoy!”

“I will do no such thing! I maybe only a year and a few months old, but I know what suicide is.”

Tim sighed, already knowing the thick head wouldn’t let him out of his sight now. Kon glanced around the area, looking for a suitable landing place. He was contempt with a roof top garden. The Super Clone placed Tim down in the center, very well knowing that Tim could easily sprint and jump off the roof again. What Kon did not expect was for the boy to collapse underneath his own weight. Kon couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I see a little near death experience brought your priorities back.”

Tim laughed at that, in a very bitter tone, anger building with every word.

“Ha, if that was the case, then I would always be on the straight and narrow. I wouldn’t have been with Batman or formed this stupid team of rag tag superhuman monsters.”

Kon narrowed his eyes at the word “monster”. He felt anger well up inside him. He summoned his TTK and held Tim up with his ability.

“That Rag Tag team of Superhuman Monsters was brought upon by you. You brought us all together and help create this mess “we” are in today.”

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at that even more. He was angry. Angry for Superboy saving him, but even more angry at himself for still being alive.

“And how quickly many of you use your abilities to destroy and kill things. I thought I’d be able to help kids in this world, but now I know that it is impossible. I now know I can’t save anyone or anything…”

Kon lowered his TTK at those words yelled at him. Kon then realized that Red Robin before him, was also a scared and lonely boy like himself. Trying to make his own mark in the crazy world they lived in and saved those whom were frightened and scared.

“That’s not true! You saved me! If it wasn’t for you and that Rag Tag team of yours, I’d still be with N.O.W.H.E.R.E. …. I would still be their puppet on a string. I would never be who I am today. I wouldn’t be a Teen Titan.”

Kon placed both hands on Tim’s shoulders. Tim tried to pull away, but the taller boy’s grip kept him in place. A snarky smile still hiding his true emotions, that of a boy who reached his limit.

“And here I thought you would be happy that I would have been gone.”

Kon frowned, his head lowered. His sky blue eyes started to well up in tears. He pulled Tim close to his chest and held him tight. Tim on the other hand, tensed with the alien feel contact. The warm protective embrace he was in was almost soothing.

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way. But it’s true Red Robin. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be some empty shell. You are my hero. You’re my friend.”

The anger that was warring in Tim died down. The longing of being close to someone, was fading away too. Tim reached out, returning the hug back to his….his friend. Tim turned his head into the crook of Kon’s neck and let his tears fall.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s what friends are for. Saving one another…no matter what the situation.”

Tim clutched his hands into Kon’s shirt.  

“You’re my hero too. Thank you for saving me…”

Tim glanced up at a smiling Kon. That smile was so bright and caring, as bright as the morning sun. All was forgiven by the broken, but healing bird.

“So what do you say we go find a 24 hour joint and go have some breakfast?”

“I think I’d like that a lot.”

Kon, in one quick moment, picked Tim up and placing him once again in a bridle-carry.

“Ah! What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Flying you to go get something to eat, walking is like so yesterday. Hold on tight!”

Tim started to bark out, in a kind way mind you.

“No way in hell I’m Lois Lane!”

Laughter escaped from Kon’s mouth as the two faded away into the distance to some far off café out in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
